shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablo D. Dax
'heh. You think I'm crazy..you think i'm a revel without a cause....you think i want complete anarchy?! YOU THINK I ANT THE WORLD TO BE GOVERNED BY CHAOS!!! HEHHHEH YOU ARE COMPLETELY RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'Warrior of Chaos' Diablo D.Dax is the 18 year old warrior from Speartide island. Dax is an anarchist, a Chaos loving, against all rebel. He believes complete lack of order is the only way truwe order can come about. He is the younger brother of Diablo D. Maximus and son of Diablo D.Valencia. Dax is also the twin of Danika Wrath. He trained as a warrior since the age of 3 with a spartan-like training scheme. He also studied navigation. Upon completing his training at 18 he decided to leave to become a pirate and stole a Devil Fruit meant for his brother. He became the captain of The Dax Raider Pirates and their other divisions. He has a bounty of 320 million. 'Personality' Dax is good hearted and cheerful, but serious when the time calls for it. Dax is particularly impatient person who takes his dream very seriously and will even hurt people who dare make fun of him for it. Dax is very inuitive,tactical,quick-witted and defiant. He is also quite inquisitive. He hates rules and being told what to do by anyone other than his crewmates, as they are experts in their chosen professions He tries hard to mantain a reckless and confident exterior but actually with his crewmates he is very different. Although it is rarely shown, Dax loves Tiara with all his heart and was willing to give up his dreams for her. Although he deeply cares for his friends and crew he admitted whillst he was able to give up his life for them. He would never give up his dreams for them. He gained his epithet because of his reputation of causing mass destruction wherever he goes and his powerful skills as a warrior. Hence Warrior of Chaos(leaving mass destruction causes chaos) The chaos part could also be a reference to his devil fruit the Chao Chao no Mi In battle he is ruthless and tactical, he tries out new moves and techniques often. One thing about Dax is although occasionly helps out people, he is definitely not a good guy. Dax can be evil and mean and has been known to torture people. One of the reasons he is like this is because of his training. In his training regime, he was taught to steal is easier than to earn and only the fool takes the hard way. So Dax applies that to different aspects of his life. He is more like an anti hero than a hero as he often does good deeds but at a price of mass destruction or unreasonable costs. 'Appearance' Dax has a black shirt with purple short sleeves. On the top there is a O with a x through it. He wears two metal tipped gloves. He has a bright red headband that goes round his spiky hair. After the timeskip he wears a grey shirt and has a scar on his cheek. He has been described as handsome by Maya, Tiara and several other girls. 'Relationships' Crew Family Warriors World Government 'Abilities and Powers' Strength Dax has gone through 14 years of extremely hard training which includes : running laps of the island ,being allowed no shoes, very few clothes, being taught to take pride in enduring pain,boxing, wrestling, javelin-throwing,swordfighting and finally stealth and cunning. Due to all this he is easily the most powerful member with immense physical strength, capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands Fighting Style Dax uses a fighting style called Vengeance that he was taught. It mostly relies on raw strength and powerful kicks. Techniques Knife: A kick to the neck which Dax does it whilst still on the ground. Dagger: Dax jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. Sword: A downward kick targeting the opponent's shoulder, meant to knock them off balance or drive them into the ground Longsword: Dax jumps into the air then brings his heel down on the opponent's shoulder Halberd: Dropping down into a one-handed handstand position, Dax kicks the opponent hard in the ribs Mace: A powerful uppercut. Spiked Mace : Dax kicks his oppenent inn the stomach making them bend over. Then grabs their head and brings it hard into his knee. Dynamite Spear. Dax charges at his opponent then delivers a massively powerful punch to the chest. This move can be fatal. Dart. A stabbing kick straight into the opponent's chest Dynamite Arrow: An extremely stronger version of dart, except that this time Dax aims a little higher. Pike: Running at the opponent Dax delivers a sweeping kick to the knee caps, the opponent is either send flying or slammed to the ground as a result Dynamite Axe: One of Dax's strongest kicks, and a finishing move. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg and brings his heel down as hard as he can on the opponent's head, driving them into the ground head first. Nuke Missile. Dax's strongest kick attack. He gathers all the power he can muster and delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. This attack is usually aimed at the very center of the opponent's torso (front or back) and is almost always enough to defeat any opponent with one shot. For much taller and gigantic targets, Dax usually jumps. Nuke Meteor Hammer: Dax's strongest punch. Dax He begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target it leaves a gaping hole. Swordsmanship Dax is a powerful swordsman, being able to use one and two. He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. His skills with a two swords are quite exceptional, being able to hold off the several marines and pirates and having bested King blade of the grey pirates. Swords He uses a long jagged saw blade made naturally from obsidian called : Dolui. It is designed to tremendously increase the damage potential and destructive power of the user. It has a blood red hilt and is cursed with an bloodthirsty lion demon. Dax claims that it heats up in battle with the flames of hell. It was nicknamed the hellfire blade. It rips the air and can do serious damage. The next sword is the Konto Roshi (nicknamed the Infinity blade by Deraz D.Valencia) , it has a pure-white hilt with a circular hand-guard. As one of the twenty one finest katanas in the world, Konto roshi is a powerful blade when used by a competent swordsman. It is also quite durable. Techniques Hellfire slash. A regular slash imbued with demonic hellfire. Hellfire slash:Inferno: An extremely powerful technique. The blade heats up visibly with a blood red aura capable of scratching steel. Slash. Regular slash Nature's Fury.A series of slashes perfomed quickly. 'Endurance' For 14 years, Dax trained in a ruthless military academy. He was made to sleep naked in thorn bush, to catch fish barehanded in frozen lakes. He walked on hot coals, swam in boiling water, ate once a week and had to take at least 100 whips trice a week to prove his strength. Dax was made to climb mountainsand kill massive beasts with his bare hands and swim miles asexercise. Because of all of these different punishment, Dax has a pain tolerance so incredibly high that for him to pass out or give up from pain would take 100 - 150 stab wounds. He is virtually immune to the cold and to heat. For him to starve it would take weeks or months even. He can survive on just grass and can easily take punishment that just a fraction of could kill a regular person. 'Agility' Navigation Dax is a highly skilled navigator as well as a talented cartographer, to the point where he outsmarted one of the marines top tacticians by using their base's location against them. He is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although Dax usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. He has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict the appearance of supposedly unpredictable cyclones. 'Haki' Kenbunshoku Haki: Dax uses Kenbunshoku haki with expert precision. He seems to be a master at this form of haki and treated it like a sixth sense before he knew of the existence of haki. He can easily see up the end of a fight before it even began and can easily detect anyone of above-average strength on an entire island and surrounding seas.. Busoshoku Haki: Dax uses Busoshoku Haki with the skills of a master. He can withstand bulllets, lava, flame etc. Whilst only willing himself to use it. His skills with busoshoku haki are comparable to Rayleigh's as he can fight even the most powerful of logias and defeat them with a Haki-reinforced punch! 'History' Early Childhood: Ages 0-5 Dax was born on Speartide Island in the South Blue at a time where it was expanding rapidly and conquering land. As a result of this he and his family were exposed to massive amounts of Imperial and Military of propangada about why joining the army was glorious. A conzequence of this was that the army became a brutal place where land was stolen from other nations. As a child, Dax grew up in a hectic household were martial arts and fighting were greatly encouraged. Him, his brother Deraz D. Maximus and his sister Danika Wrath used to fight and play although Danika was mostly left out. Dax was taught that fighting and war was the way of a true man and pacifism was for weaklings. Even at the age of two he had skills to hold his own against a wolf while his brother came from the other side. This part of his childhood was mostly fighting and training so in the future he would be a ' Legendary Warrior!!!!' which all families on Speartide Island wanted their male sons to be. At the age of 4, Dax and his brother were sent to a military academy so they could get a headstart in becoming glorious warriors and get trained early. Dax's Devil Fruit Chao Chao no Mi He found the devil fruit in the mouth of a seaking. {C The Chaos Chaos has the potential to be one of the most powerful devil fruits in existence. But it is unlikely that it will ever be fully mastered. The Chao Chao no Mi is a Logia type devil fruit that allows the user to generate and control Chaos energy. A lost form of energy that should not exist as it breaks all the laws of physics. It is extremely unstable but immensely powerful. It was discovered in the timeskip. The major strength is the ability to generate Chaos energy infinitely. This energy can be used in blasts but because it is so unstable there is only 70% chance of it hitting and the more powerful it is the less chance of it hitting instead of detonating itself or flying upwards. Because it is a form of energy it can touch other energy forms like Electricity or Light. Dax normally generates around his fist to make his punches explosive and powerful. More Dax Pics. Gallery Dax close up.jpg|Dax the Awesome Dax 20.jpg Dax with Chaos.jpg 'Facts' Bounties His first bounty was 35 million. He gained that for kidnapping Princess Tiara from Speartide island,but in reality she had joined his crew by choice,and allowing defected marines -Raysun specifically- to join his crew and stealing a marine ship. He also destroyed half a town. 2nd Bounty: 90 million. He got this bounty after recruiting Tiron because of Tiron's heinous crimes. Dax defended Tiron from marines who wanted execute him. He also defeated major marine officers and recruited a bounty hunter. 3rd Bounty: 180 million. He got this bounty for stealing a marine warship and freeing several marine prisoners and allowing several defected marines and a defected rear admiral to join his crew as the Dax Rangers. 4th bounty. 320 million. He gained this bounty for the various recruitments of several notorious criminals and very capable fighters. He recruited a world noble into his crew against world noble wishes, damged several marine ships and forts. Caused irreversible damage to a important marine warship and injured thousands of marines. Dax's heritage Dax's mother Diablo D.Valencia is the child of a skypiean and a pirate. Dax's unnamed father is a blacksmith and coach for the army. Category:Matarrok Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Navigator Category:Human Category:Male Category:Spear User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User